Air handlers or the air handler section of an air conditioning unit for meeting the HVAC (heating, ventilating and air conditioning) needs of a building often comprise a refrigerant or other fluid based system housed within a sheet metal enclosure. The refrigerant system may include one or more compressors, a condenser, an evaporator, fans, filters, dampers, and various other equipment. When serving a large commercial, institutional or industrial building, it is not unusual for an air handler to have an enclosure that is over thirty feet long, twelve feet wide, and eight feet tall.
Such large enclosures can be difficult to assemble in the factory. Installing the massive roof in proper alignment with all the various components inside the enclosure can be particularly challenging, time consuming and potentially hazardous. Fitting the roof to the components underneath it usually involves the use of relatively large, cumbersome fixtures, braces, lifting devices, and multiple workers to assure alignment and fit up. Due to the height of the enclosure, it is also difficult to ergonomically secure the internal components in place and assure proper sealing.
Consequently, there is a need for large air handler enclosures that are quicker, easier and safer to assemble.